Cover plates for electrical outlets are known which deny access to the outlets. In particular with respect to safety of small children, providing covers for electrical outlets has been primarily directed to providing a safety shield for exposed electrical outlets to prevent access to such outlets when an electrical plug is not in service and installed therein. Typically such related art covers for electrical outlets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,456 issued Feb. 11, 1975, 4,605,270 issued Aug. 12, 1986, 4,607,136 issued Aug. 19, 1986 and 4,640,564 issued Feb. 3, 1987.
It is also recognized that electrical outlets are utilitarian in purpose and as such detract from the appearance of the wall or surface on which they are installed. While prior electrical outlet covers have been effective in providing safety shields, they have an appearance of an electrical receptacle which is lacking in esthetically pleasing appearance.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cover which both covers the outlet for safety reasons and provides a masking surface to cover the electrical outlet in a simple, inexpensive, decorative and esthetically pleasing manner.